This invention relates to a head lamp for automobiles.
In a head lamp for an automobile, it is necessary to mold a reflector and a lens from synthetic resins in order to reduce their weight. When the reflector is molded from a synthetic resin, sink marks disadvantageously appear. Particularly, in the case where a waterproof visor wall is projectingly provided on the back of the reflector, a sink mark is produced in the inner wall of the reflector at the root portion thereof, thus deteriorating the reflecting function of the reflector. Further, a reflector made of synthetic resin encounters a problem due to the high temperature of the bulb. If the reflector is formed of heat-resistant resin in order to overcome this problem, the weight increases, which runs counter to the desirability of reducing the weight.
The problems intended to be solved by the present invention relate to the sink marks and the heat resistance of the reflector made of synthetic resin. It is an object of the present invention to overcome the deterioration of the reflecting function caused by the sink marks and the increase in weight caused by the heat-resisting resin.
For solving the aforementioned problems to achieve the intended object, according to the present invention, an auxiliary reflector made of heat-resisting synthetic resin is integrally provided in a center portion encircling a bulb of a main reflector made of synthetic resin.